


Skyward Reunion

by Baohjostar



Category: Wild ARMs, Wild ARMs 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baohjostar/pseuds/Baohjostar
Summary: Arnaud finds himself in a new journey. The starting point? A green meadow.
Relationships: Arnaud G. Vasquez/Raquel Applegate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Skyward Reunion

Skyward Reunion

“The sun’s light here is pretty soft.” A young man found himself saying out-loud to no one in particular. A light but filling glow filled the blue sky with clouds scattered around the sky. The sun also brought out the green in the grass on the field, with a few rabbits running around. Taking a moment to watch them before getting board, the man simply decided to lay down while using his hands as form a pillow. The grass beneath him was pretty soft, almost to the extent of being a bed itself. Considering what he had to sleep on at times while traveling with his friends, this was pretty nice. Letting the soft sounds of the wind take him to slumber, a thought reached his mind.

“Hey, wait a moment..” Arnaud said quietly to himself before getting up and taking a look around to get a better look at his surroundings. “Where am I?” He was sure the last place he was in was his house and it was not near any of….this. Walking a few extra steps, The usually opinionated genius was left momentary speechless at the strong display of nature. “This looks completely untouched by the old wars.” Said the man. “Not a shot up building or old decrepit tanks in view.” 

The more the mage was getting sucked up by the scenery, the more his thoughts traveled to an artist who’s journey came to an end. A sad smile showed on his face while her face was becoming more vivid in his mind, Forgetting the fact that he just “poofed” here.

The twin pig-tales of her violet hair would always bring a smile to his face. At times, she brought out a small but heartwarming smile when she was painting or spending time with her family...with the time she had left with them. Her eyes had such a feeling of content when she had the child. The same hands that slayed most of our foes with ease held her like she was going to vanish any moment.

“Man Raquel, if you see this pl- who’s that?”

In the moment of remembering, Arnaud noticed a tall hill that was almost asking to be climbed to the top. A woman with a white dress was also was also on top of it looking to the horizon. Most of her hair was under a hat. Seeing the man, she waved at him to come up.

“My eyes must be having a good day.” The sudden traveler though before walking to the hill. The strain that came with focusing his eyes at time was gone. It was like the worst neighbor that showed up in his later years, but now...It was almost a treat to just use his eyes. “Can’t make out the face though.” 

His feet also felt like they were just replaced. “Maybe I can get some answers from her.” Arnaud though. “At lease I’m not the only one in this boat.” The trickster said to no one in particular, not noticing that the place he was just laying on a few moments ago were resetting themselves with a slight glow. 

It did not take long for the former drifter to reach the top, spotting the woman working on her art piece and appearing pretty engrossed in its development. Taking a few steps closer to the artist, Arnaud could make out the beginning of a person on the paper. Her hands were precise and carefully though out. In his opinion, she has probably been doing this for years.

“Hey Miss?” Arnaud stated, which caused the woman to stop halt her progress. While she did acknowledge his presence, she kept her back turned. “Sorry for interrupting but can you tell me where am I?” The question unfortunately received no answer.

“Quiet type, are we?” Arnaud though. Seeing the picture, the ex drifter then decided to try to break the ice by complementing her skill. 

“That painting is looking pretty good, mind me asking who is the lucky person being portrayed?” Arnaud said. His heart stopped with the woman’s response with a voice that he though he would never hear again reached his ears.

With a smile, she replied “A good looking guy that’s dependable from the neck up.” 

“Her voice… It can’t be.” Arnaud though but within the next moment, the young woman put his doubts to rest. Removing her hat, the Sword-woman her reveled mid height, light violet hair with two pig tales rapped up in ribbons. The same dark red ribbons his wife wore. 

Standing, Raquel turned to face Arnaud with her smile in full view. “Although its kinda morbid to look forward to the fact of him being here, I wont say no to this moment." She thought. Taking a few steps forward, Raquel took both of Arnaud hands into hers and said. “Good morning, Arnaud.”

Wanted to do something with a old game.


End file.
